chronofandomcom-20200222-history
Fortune Teller
is a character in . She is a mysterious and very old woman who is willing to read the fortunes of anyone accompanying Serge. Clad in green robes and a turban, she sits within a tent East of the main area in Termina. Before approaching her tent, two yellow eyes are seen peering through the darkness within. Storyline In her travels, she met Sprigg and eventually came to settle in Termina. There, she freely gave fortunes to those passing by. She also came to meet Guile, whom she placed a bet that he could not retrieve a Revive element from Viper Manor. Upon doing so, she gave him a Brass Rod (if he failed, he would have had to show her his face, which would have surprised her). Fortunes *'Kid -' Because she is both beautiful and ferocious, the Fortune Teller warns against Kid bringing about her own end. To which Kid doubts, given she believes she controls her own destiny. Kid always responds cynically to the fortune's given by this old woman. *'Serge -' The Fortune Teller asks if Serge is the incarnation of a dead person. Not only does this fit with the reactions of those who meet him in Another World, it also matches the perception of Karsh and the other Devas. The Fortune Teller also points out that Serge may be the very person to end the world. *'Mojo'- Pointing out that Mojo is a straw-man, she predicts that a loved one he searches for is in the city of Termina somewhere. Oddly enough, Mojo confuses an inanimate scarecrow near the smithy for his "brother". *'Korcha'- She advises Korcha to abandon his romantic interest, which is later revealed to be Kid. Korcha simply replies by calling the prophecy "Boloney". *'Pierre'- With great luck, any "comeback" can be made, the Fortune Teller says, and Pierre has the spark within him to ignite this comeback. *'Luccia'- The Fortune Teller advises Luccia that she will never flee from the watchful eye of her previous master. *'Poshul'- Poshul is warned against over-eating. *'Greco'- By the end of his quest, the Fortune Teller claims Greco's burdens will finally be lifted. *'Leena'- Assuming all a young woman would want to know about her future in which man she is to marry, the Fortune Teller confesses Leena will not find a boyfriend for a very long time, to which Leena tactlessly replies, "How rude!" Technically, Serge and she are not officially a pair but there does seem to be the clear signs of something brewing. *'Harle'- Harle's fortune is, word for word, very identical to Kid's. *'Glenn'- The Fortune Teller tells Glenn that he is equivalent to the moon. Stating that the moon only shines when there is no sun to reflect but is a guidepost to those that search in the darkness of the night. Concluding that a time will come for him to carry out his role. *Pip'- The Fortune Teller tells Pip that he should seek the uncharted potential that lies within him, possibly referring to his evolving capabilities. *Razzly'- "Conflict can occur anywhere... The only way to be rid of conflict is to remove its roots. Nothing will be resolved by just glancing at the surface." *'Skelly' - Skelly, who has been revived from the edge of despair, as she states, is told to share his light of hope with everyone. *Neofio'''- "Whether your birth was by god's hand or random chance is unknowable... In either case, treasure your life" Category:Chrono Cross Characters Category:Female Characters